


C'mon, Stevie

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky helping Steve get some sleep, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Technically an AU, he solely did it to tire his little boyfriend out, like literally - Freeform, practicing safe sex is A+, since they have proper dental dams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't been sleeping well, and Bucky knows just how to tire him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Stevie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/gifts).



“C'mon, Stevie, you know you haven’t been sleeping well,” Bucky smiled as he nuzzled at his lover with a soft chuckle. He had one hand gently resting on the middle of Steve’s chest, just feeling the rise and fall of it. He was breathing a little better than an hour ago, since he took his inhaler, but Bucky was still worried about him. He wanted Steve to be able to breathe without that damned plastic and metal cartridge.

Steve was blushing vividly and pressing his face into Bucky’s neck, both to avoid looking at him, and because dear lord was James Buchanan Barnes warm, like a personal furnace that molded to Steve’s body perfectly. “Buck, I can sleep just fine. You don’t have to…to do, well, th-that…”

Bucky laughed softly and pulled him closer, running his hands over the much smaller man. “I promise I’ll be quick, Steve. Unless you ask me to go slow~ Seriously, though, I know for a fact you haven’t been sleeping, so I think a little push might help you get to sleep and stay asleep. Just let me try, Stevie? If if doesn’t work, I promise I’ll stop as soon as you say, and I won’t bug you about it again. Scout’s honor.”

Steve whined softly, biting his lip before he sighed and nodded, rolling onto his stomach and hiding his face in his arms after he pushed his boxers down a bit. He couldn’t help the little tremble of anticipation that worked its way down his spine while Bucky rooted through their nightstand. “B-Buck, what are you doing?”

“Oh, one of the gals that works with my unit was telling me about this great thing she and her girlfriend use when they go down on each other,” Bucky chuckled, still looking. “It’s kind of like a condom, but instead of a tube, it’s a rectangle, so it basically does the same thing a condom does, protecting from germs and shit, and if there’s one thing I want to avoid, it’s risking giving you some kind of infection or something, so I asked her to show me where she bought them, and I got a lot. They look pretty nice, and I thought as long as we’re doing this, we might as well do it safe.”

A shiver ran down Steve’s spine, and he buried his face further in his arms, blushing and tearing up a little. Bucky was always so careful with him, but in the least patronizing way possible. He did everything he could to avoid making Steve sick or hurt, but he never did so by depriving him of important parts of their relationship. He did everything from giving up all the things Steve was allergic too, so it wasn’t even in the apartment to make him sick, brushing his teeth and using mouthwash four or more times a day, and just holding him close whenever he saw Steve was cold, even if they were out in public.

Before long Bucky was grinning as he pulled out a dental dam, dabbing a spot of lube on one side before pressing that side to Steve’s hole, kneading his ass comfortingly as he pressed a little kiss to each cheek before lowering his head and licking gently at him

Steve whimpered softly and blushed, shaking more under the sensations, and he moaned sweetly as Bucky gradually pressed at him harder with his tongue, pressing in and making Steve shiver more. Bucky held his hips so gently, keeping him still as he hummed and smiled, licking slowly and eagerly.

“B-Bucky! More, please!” Every muscle in Steve’s body was pulled taut, gripping the sheets tight in his fists as he tried to press back onto Bucky’s tongue, knowing that at this point, Bucky was just teasing him. He looked at him over his shoulder, eyes dark with need as he blushed harder. “I thought this was s-supposed to be to get me to sleep, not t-to keep me on edge all night.”

Bucky had to stop for a second to laugh, kneading gently at Steve’s rear as he nodded. “Okay, Stevie. Just…tell me if it’s too much, too fast?”

“Of course, Buck. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me though, so I know I won’t have to,” Steve smiled softly and relaxed a little, humming as he let Bucky do whatever he wanted. He trusted Bucky so much, and he would never be able to trust anyone to do this as much as he trusted Bucky Barnes. It didn’t take long for Bucky to set a pace that nearly had Steve screaming in pleasure, tonguing him fast and eagerly. He found the smaller male’s prostate with practiced ease, moving one hand down to rub a knuckle gently at his perineum as well, massaging the gland internally and externally to make it all that little bit better. It only took a few more minutes for Steve to come with a cry of Bucky’s name, voice cracking. Bucky slowed down, licking and pressing more gently to help guide him through his orgasm.

When Steve was done, and trembling, eyes fluttering. Bucky chuckled and slowly pulled his tongue out. He fixed Steve’s boxers, and carried him to the other bed. They had two, technically, but they only ever used one at a time. It was from before they’d gotten together, but Bucky insisted they keep the other one for nights like this, when he couldn’t be assed to tear himself from Steve’s side to strip the bed and put on fresh sheets so they weren’t laying in cum. Steve curled into his chest with a soft hum, limp and warm, making Bucky smile and kiss at his face sweetly. For a second, Steve wrinkled his nose and almost pulled away, but then he remembered the dam Bucky had used to separate them, and he pressed closer, wanting more kisses. Bucky was happy to oblige, chuckling against warm, flushed skin. After a while, he picked up the nearly full water bottle from his desk, holding it to Steve’s lips and smiling as Steve eagerly drank, melting in his arms and letting Bucky take care of him in just about the only way he’d let him.

“Wan’ me to finish you?” Steve almost purred when he was done with his water, voice soft and thick, eye falling shut as he curled closer. Bucky laughed again, the motion making Steve’s head bounce a little, but he loved hearing that laugh of Bucky’s, so he really couldn’t care less about a little movement.

“Nah. You need to sleep, and you look like you’re almost there. If you wake up, and you still feel like returning the favor, we could always take a bath together, and you could use your hand~”

Steve laughed softly and nodded into his chest, humming and wrapping thing, gangly limbs around his boyfriend as Bucky pulled a warm blanket over them, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead and wishing him good night. Steve was too far gone to say it back, but the little nuzzle he gave him was more than enough for Bucky to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stucky smut, so please be gentle! Thanks to Katastrophi for convincing me to get an AO3, and for yelling about Stucky with me until my writer's block let up a little!


End file.
